Birth Buster
|-|1= |-|2= The is Kamen Rider Birth's personal firearm weapon, created by Doctor Maki as part of the Kougami Foundation's Medal System. It first appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core, and then made its TV debut in episode 16. In , it is a gun that uses Cell Medals as ammunitions, firing medal-shaped energy bullets. Birth can reload the Birth Buster with Cell Medals by using the , which can also be mounted on the forend to act as an auxiliary grip. In , the Cell Bullet Pod is attached onto the Birth Buster's muzzle, making it capable of releasing an explosive ball of energy so long as it has at least one Cell Medal. As shown in episode 18, it can be used untransformed but the recoil of the gun is very powerful, as evidenced by Shintaro Goto was thrown flying backwards after firing just one shot, when he fired the gun for the first time. Date later allows him to use and keep it, as so to prepare Goto in becoming Birth once Date achieves his goal of acquiring one hundred million yen. After giving Goto the original Birth Buster, Date obtains a replacement from Maki. When Satonaka becomes Goto's assistant, she also wields a Birth Buster. Design The Birth Buster is composed of the following parts: * - The circular section located in the middle of the Birth Buster's chassis. It is a generator furnace that compresses energy extracted from a Cell Medal into an energy bullet. When launched, an energy bullet is propelled forwards by using a high-speed injection system, accelerating them to a point that they can deal massive damage. * - A slot in which the user can drop medals into the Cell Render. By dropping Cell Medals within the Cell Damper, the Birth Buster is loaded. * - A clear container located around the rear of the Birth Buster. It holds Cell Medals, and due to its construction involving the same materials used in the Cell Bullet Pod, it is sturdy and allows the user to see the remaining amount of Cell Medals left. * - The trigger. It is linked to the in Kamen Rider Birth's head, and adjusts firepower and firing rate according to the data it receives. * - The golden detailing on the Birth Buster. It is an energy conduit that runs along the entire body, and is successful at transferring as much energy towards the muzzle as possible with minimal energy loss. * - The muzzle. It controls the trajectory of each energy bullet, and contains a shock absorbing mechanism which reduces recoil, although an untrained person would still fly backwards from it. * - A section mounted on top of the Cell Bullet Pod that acts as its connection port. When it is linked to the Flasher Muzzle in Cell Burst Mode, it will perform a data link, increase effectiveness. * - A clear pod which stores discharged Cell Medals. It is composed of a reinforced glass material which can withstand the Cell Medals' power. When connected to the Flasher Muzzle (therefore changing the Birth Buster into it's mode), it acts as a reinforced muzzle. It also prevents the Flasher Muzzle from melting due to energy overload and instead redirects it towards targets, increasing damage. Ganbarider The Birth Buster is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Birth Buster, as well as the Birth Driver, is provided by , who is also the narrator of OOO. References Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (OOO)